1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electret device and an electrostatic operating apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to an electret device capable of storing charges and an electrostatic operating apparatus comprising the electret device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electret silicon condenser microphone (electrostatic operating apparatus) comprising an electret layer (electret device) capable of storing charges is known in general.
The conventional electret silicon condenser microphone comprises a diaphragm electrode formed with an electret layer capable of storing charges and a fixed electrode, and the diaphragm electrode and the fixed electrode relatively move so that electrostatic capacitance between the diaphragm electrode and the fixed electrode are changed, thereby changing a voltage. In the conventional electret silicon condenser microphone, the electret layer is formed on an overall surface of a bottom portion of the diaphragm electrode by application.